Free from Error
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: Jane knows it is the right thing to do but when she saw a blur of honey blonde leave the Robber, she suddenly have a nagging feeling that what she was about to do isn't the right thing at all. complete.


**Hi everyone! I am new in the fandom and I just can't shake this thought off my head. It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic and so all mistakes are mine. **

**Rizzoli & Isles is not mine though... if it is, i'll have Dr. Maura Isles for myself.. **

**I hope you enjoy this and it's rather angsty.**

* * *

"_It is the right thing to do." _Jane thought before she announce her decision to everyone. Today will be the start of something. Jane actually feels giddy about it, as crazy as it looks like for the badass detective, she is actually kind of feeling squeal-y over the news that she will declare to her family.

She will tell everyone that she will be marrying Casey.

She is rather nervous on telling her family about the plan. Everyone will be there.

Everyone except the only person she can't bear to face.

Maura.

It's unfair to the Medical Examiner—to her best friend—to not invite her in this event only because she can't still face the woman she know she'll hurt with the decision. It still bother her how one moment she'll say that she'll never leave her and later, she'll have a discussion with her friend about her leaving and surviving without each other.

Maura's voice stills echoes in Jane's ears whispering a question that up until now doesn't know how to answer.

"_How will I survive without my best friend?"_

She will tell her soon.

Jane had been saying different mantras over and over.

_She'll tell Maura soon. _

_Everything will be okay. _

_This is the right thing to do._

_Today is about her announcing something._

_Today is about her chasing happiness._

Once she announce to everyone, she knew it'll a shocker. At the same time, it is something everyone's had been waiting for—maybe not Maura. She shook her head at the thought of her best friend. She then distracted her with the thought of her mom's reaction. She'll be ecstatic. She'll be happy that finally her Janie decided to settle down and found a man that can make an honest woman out of her, plus she'll get grand kids.

It's a win-win…

However, when she announced her plan, it wasn't the reaction she was anticipating. Dirty Robber grew eerily quiet. She knew it will be a shocker but this isn't the kind of reaction she was hoping for. Korsak and Frost looked away as if she did something they don't want to see. Cavanaugh was quiet—even if he was always quiet—something was still different about the way he stood. Frankie and Tommy was looking at her as if she did the most horrible thing on earth. And lastly, her mom, Angela was looking at her like a deer caught in headlights. She grew anxious on waiting as to why and what had triggered the reaction.

She was about to say something with the lines of being happy for her when the door closed.

She knew that no one else is coming in because of signage that tells people that Robber is closed as of that time. And whoever had close the door must be someone they knew.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her gut instinct told her to turn around and look.

So she did.

A blur of honey blonde had flown from the door.

Maura.

"No." that's all she muttered.

Dread filled her heart.

This is not how she was picturing the announcement. She has yet to reassure Maura that she wasn't leaving her. She still have to get a couple of days to tell her. Think of a way to tell her.

And now, it's ruined.

She doesn't know how to tell her and now, she knew.

"_How will I survive without my best friend?"_

The words echoed in her ears over and over again. She closed her eyes trying to wash away the words but all she sees was her best friend trying to wipe away the tears that were heavy foreign object in her cornea.

Jane looked back at the people in Robber. They were looking at her, expecting her to do something about it but she doesn't even know what to do in the first place.

Her sense of hearing perk up at the sound of a car starting and she knew already who it belong to.

She look at her mom, who just knew what she was about to do.

Angela nodded.

Jane sprints out.

She saw the car that was just about to pull out of parking, she run after it and walk in front. She could see Maura, her and her wide hazel eyes that are brimming in tears.

"Wait! Let me talk Maur!" Jane shouted whilst holding at the hood of Maura's car. Maura was just looking at her not saying anything but she wouldn't move either. She was just staring at her and it makes her guiltier than ever.

Jane jogs towards the passenger door. She knew that if she isn't fast enough Maura will drove away and she'll never be able to explain.

To tell her that she wouldn't leave her.

That she can't leave her best friend.

"Maura. Talk to me." Jane said looking at Maura in the most apologetic way she could muster.

"Did you know why I went to the Robber today? I knew you were there. I heard your mom and Frankie talking." She said.

Jane thought that she heard about her announcing something and got curious as to what and why she isn't invited, she was about to rephrase her speech that was at the back of her throat when Maura spoke again.

"I didn't knew you were about to say something big. However, I knew I have to say something to you. Mom asked me if I could go to Paris for a vacation. I was about to ask you if you want to come. That is why I went to Robber after my shift. I was hoping to catch you there. Funny enough, I did. I don't know how to not be dependent with you. I-I met you and I became dependent. I-I was so used to being alone and then you came." She said. "I am going to Paris."

"W-why are you saying like this is goodbye Maura?" Jane asked confusedly. She doesn't understand what she's feeling but something is burning in her stomach and a dull pain in her chest is getting painful.

"I am going to Paris and I'm not sure if I will be going back." Maura said looking away at Jane.

"Y-You are leaving?!" Jane asked incredulously. She felt betrayed. Here she was trying to find a way to let the best friend know that she won't leave her but the said best friend was actually the one who will do the leaving.

"If it's not me. You will. Have you asked yourself why of all people I am the last one to know what you'll get married? You actually said that you'll drop your career and go to him."

"But I also said that he can do that! He can leave the Army and stay here."

"yeah, and you said that they all drink beer." Maura argued. "You gave out the hints that you'll be the one leaving everything you worked for just to be with him Jane. And you already decided to go, even if you haven't said the three letter word he was waiting."

"Maura, don't do this."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. It's final Jane. I think, it's time." Maura said wiping the tears that were flowing on her face.

"Time for what? Maura… please. Just stay here. You have your family here." Jane replied.

"They are your family, Jane. I just became a part of it because you are there. And if you are not? How will I survive?"

It's that question again and it made Jane angry. Maura has been thinking on how she'll be able to survive. But what about her?

"What about me? How am I gonna survive without you, huh?! You are the one leaving. Not Me, Maura."

"I am. I am leaving. You can survive. You have your family. It's time for me to stop being dependent on you. And on the process, maybe forget what I feel for you."

"What are you saying Maura?"

"Just get out of the car. Please." Maura pleaded.

"I am not leaving until you say something that will make me understand why you are doing this."

"I love you. I am deeply, madly, inlove with you. And you are getting married. I am in no way will try to stop that Jane. So please, get out of the car and let me leave."

"I won't let you leave." Jane said adamant

"Stop breaking my heart." Maura whispered.

That had stopped Jane. Had she… had she been breaking Maura's heart? First the betrayal of telling Dean about Doyle, shooting her biological father, and now this. A bucket full of cold water just hit her.

She can't let this happen.

She wanted to fix this but she doesn't know how.

And the only thing left that she thinks is right is to respect Maura.

Jane slowly got out of the car.

"Take care Maur. I hope one day you'll call me. You are still my best friend."

And with that she closed the door. It's like sealing something that she doesn't know what.

The car drove away.

She lost her.

Tears were now falling endlessly.

Rain starts to drop one by one.

And marrying Casey feels like it's not the right thing to do.

* * *

**Well?**


End file.
